Talk:Occupy Lovia Movement
I was wondering when this would arrive here, looks like the labour party voters are out on the street. Looks like its time for a counter rally. Considering that Lovia has been under socialist and progressive governments the past year then this is not down to conservative or capitalist ideas but down to the socialist and progressive ideas. I would also think that the real problem with train village is that there are no industrial corporations there so there are very few jobs to soak up the people with. Clearly capitalism, conservatism and investment are the answer. I will make the actual counter movement tonight, so be prepared. Kunarian 07:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :The above made me laugh, but there is some element of truth in it (I suppose). --Semyon 17:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Why did it make you laugh? surely I wasn't being that funny. :P Kunarian 17:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it is quite funny that the Occupy movement is against the government, and the last government was left-liberal. :P --Semyon 17:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Clearly conservatism is not the answer. look at the fucked up mess in Canada, Steven Harper is an undemocratic dictator and they're messing up the economy, slashing jobs and support the Alberta oil sands/ pipeline. HORTON11: • 18:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::They aren't relavent, Lovian conservatives are completely different from this man. Plus look at the recent history of the UK, the Labour party didn't allow and even canceled elections very undemocratic. Comparing us to him is just as insulting as the fact that he calls himself a conservative. Kunarian 18:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, Harper shows the true face of conservativism. And in the US, they're not better. Gingrich is a menace to the ecology in America, and even moderate Romney is blinded by corporate ambitions in office. Clearly a social-democratic government is the best solution.HORTON11: • 18:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Horton, do you expect me to turn around and go that UK new labour shows the true face of socialism? they declared illegal wars, spent us into the banks hands and sold off our industry to foreign nations? would you like to be associated with something that doesn't represent you? no i would think not. Plus you must forget that Obama passed the bills that allowed american citizens to be indefinately detained without trial and also allowed the CIA to assinate citizens who they thought were threats to the government. Now shall we get back to Lovian politics? they are of more relavence here. Kunarian 18:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, while I'm not a very hard-core conservative, claiming that any one individual 'shows the true face of conservativism' is about as ridiculous as saying that Stalin shows the true face of socialism. --Semyon 18:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, Stalin (and Mao, for that matter) sum up communists: killing people and ruling with an iron fist. HORTON11: • 18:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) You know, instead of fighting with Occupy, you should be cooperating. They are useful at bringing light to the unjust corporate practices and grievances. The Liberate guys can do something about it at a corporate level, and Social could do something at a government level. A 3-pronged attack to bring forward a solution.HORTON11: • 18:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC)\ I really think this movement incorporates everything socalism. The last Lovian government was about 50% socialist, so no don't think it was all "left wing". This Labour party will be the one with the 99% which is everyone and propose a tax plan to tax the rich and keep the middle class thriving. Hopefully the CNP or the fake corporate backed conservative "Liberate" movement can see that there movement dosen't have any true meaning and really is just standing up for the old "Capitalist Fat Cats". Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Villanova, Have you studied economics? do you know that the progressive taxation system doens't actually work and violates equality under law? The simple fact of the matter is that one you tax too much people avoid it. Study the laffer curve and maybe you'll get a basic idea. Kunarian 22:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Study History! Look at all global troubles, really in the USA when there's low taxation, low regulation, and alot of loopholes a depression happens (1920's and 2000's) bad job you conservatives. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::For the record, there wasn't a depression in the 1950s. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC)